Her Way
by SomeknowmeasXeno
Summary: In the distant future our heroes time has either passed or is dwindling; its the age of their children now, their successors. Ryuka Hedgehog is the 28 year old daughter of Sonic the Hedgehog and Ryuko Matoi, she herself is a mother to her own son: Sonic Jr. This is the short story of one of many days in her life.
1. Chapter 1

A familiar symbol was emblazened upon the hulls of a gargantuan fleet of ships. The symbol of a grinning face with glasses and an eccentric moustache. The armada soared through the deep blue skies as the clouds passed by, the sun shining down upon them from above. Each ship was armed to the teeth. Cannons; turrets, missile caches, laser blasters and the like all on the offensive. The light reflected off their metal, giving a distinct shine to the ships. Their advance was ever steady. The commanding ship remained at the rear of the fleet, the smaller ships up front and spear-heading the advance. The sparkling ocean was far below, the shadows of the armada imposing over their waters. A cold wind blew from the sea. The odd island was scattered below, akin to an archipelago. The fires of the ship's thrusters raged on. The lush green grass of the islands waved in the breeze as the fleet passed overhead. A fire broke out at the tip of the leading ship. A small explosion the culprit. Every cannon; turret and laser blaster turned to the front. They loaded up, charged up in the blasters case. One lone 28 year old woman stood before the fires as they raged behind her. Her unkempt navy blue hair waved in the wind. One red highlight over her left eye. Her eyes were a bright emerald green, their irises taking on a gear-like look. Her hair spiked at the back: drooping like a certain world renowned blue Hedgehog's quills. The front of her hairstyle was the same as her mother: three bangs with the left having the aforementioned red highlight. Held tightly in her right hand was the iconic Scissor Blade, its crimson blade reflecting the sun light. A familiar sentiant 'sailor uniform' made up the woman's clothing, along with the Seki-Tekko glove on her left hand and a pair of white sneakers, with red streaks running down the sides, on her feet. The woman smirked. The Kamui she wore focused its single eye, on the left, towards the flag ship. The woman came to rest the Scissor Blade on her shoulder as the weapons of the ship she had boarded focused upon her. The Kamui, Senketsu, looked up at her. The woman drifted her eyes down to Senketsu and smiled.

"You sure you wanna take on a whole fleet?" Senketsu spoke to her, telepathically.

"This... this is nothing..." The woman shrugged. Her name was Ryuka. Ryuka Hedgehog. Hedgehog was her father's surname. In fact, Ryuka was 60% human, 20% life fibre and 20% mobian. Mobians being a breed of highly evolved humans that coexist with modern humanity, such was the way of the universe Ryuka lived in. Kind of akin to the mutants in X-Men really, only with peace.

"Yes, however you skipped breakfast. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, it is essential for..." As Senketsu continued on, Ryuka sighed and rolled her eyes. He was still blabbering on as Ryuka stabbed the Scissor Blade into the ground and went on to perform a routine of arm and leg stretches to warm up. Senketsu stopped his rant, looking up to Ryuka. "Are you even listening?" Senketsu berated.

"I'll grab a snickers when we get back..." Ryuka sighed.

"Oh no! It has way too much..." Ryuka cut Senketsu off.

"Uh huh, can we get a move on?" She questioned. Senketsu looked over to the fleet.

"Oh, right..." He muttered. Ryuka kicked the Scissor Blade up into the air. The sword spun through the air in a pin-wheel fashion. Ryuka held up her left arm and reached the Seki Toki. A fiery red aura engulfed Ryuka as she took hold. Zing! The Seki-Tekko was activated. Ryuka was lost in a fire storm of energy and 'stars' as Senketsu absorbed her blood. Transforming into a demonic looking fire beast as Ryuka's hair waved up in the violent winds, Senketsu bonded with his partner. In a flash: the dust settled and the duo was visible again. The two had bonded, Senketsu having transformed into his 1st form. Ryuka's hair now had multiple red streaks running through it, along with her original. It had even upturned very slightly, now a bit more unkempt and spiky. Her eye color changed from emerald green to metallic grey. She held up her right arm: catching the Scissor Blade as it fell back down. Her aura died away as she twirled her sword around before holding out to the side. All the ship's weapons were primed for fire. Ryuka smirked. The cold winds flowed.

"Let's get this party started..." Ryuka spoke to Senketsu.

"Ready when you are." Senketsu responded. Ryuka nodded. Boom!

Ryuka set off at the speed of sound, leaving behind a sonic boom in her wake. The weapons opened fire. Bullets flew past; missiles raged by, lasers fired out, and energy blasts all tried to hit Ryuka. Ryuka effortlessly dodged everything. Outrunning some, sidestepping others: not a hit was made as Ryuka raced forward. Her Scissor Blade sliced straight through a row of turrets. The explosions burst out as Ryuka picked up speed. Jumping onto a missile, Ryuka turned it back around. Flying through the skies on the missile, air-surfing in a sense, Ryuka redirected the missile back to where it came. Back-flipping off: she let it collide with a missile cache. Jumping through the fire and flames; Ryuka spun the Scissor Blade around and deflected a hailstorm of bullets, flinging them all back with a swing of her sword. Landing on the ground, Ryuka rolled forward. A lone E-2000 came crashing down before her. Firing forth blasts from its arm cannon, the robot used its shield to block the reflected bullets. Ryuka rolled past the blast: spindashing into the E-2000's left leg and crippling it before she jumped back. Running forward, more blasts exploded around Ryuka as she charged. Slicing off the robot's arm cannon with her Scissor Blade; Ryuka dodged a swipe from the E-2000's left arm before she stabbed her sword into its face.

"Shoryuken!" Ryuka exclaimed as she rose up, fist first as flames engulfed her arm, and broke the E-2000 into two before pulling her Scissor Blade back out and flipping over the remains as the dead mecha fell down. Ryuka blasted off again as the E-2000 exploded. Hair waving in the winds; Scissor Blade shining in the sun, Senketsu bonded with her, Ryuka smiled as all sorts of projectiles whisked past her.

"Control deck straight ahead." Senketsu spoke up.

"Gotta boost to get through..." Ryuka chuckled. A dome of red energy engulfed Ryuka as shot forward: running faster than the speed of light. The control deck and the 'stem' it was attached to, exploded as Ryuka burst through it. Debri spewed forth as the flames engulfed the deck, soon the entire ship began to explode and crashed into another ship: taking that ship with it. Ryuka soared through the air, having escaped the carnage. The wind blew and made her hair wave as she soared forward.

"Ready?" Senketsu asked.

"This party's getting crazy... let's rock." Ryuka responded. Senketsu transformed again. "Now we're kickin' things up... Gale Form!" Ryuka boasted. Senketsu's lower half became a jet propulsion and his eyes, wings.

"Shippu!" Senketsu announced. Ryuka blasted forward through the sky, leaving a purple streak behind. Flying past most of the fleet and avoiding their anti-air fire; Ryuka felt like taking the fight to them. "Senjin Shippu!" Senketsu transformed again. Rows of spikes protruded from the Kamui as Ryuka also gained a set of razor sharp claws from her knuckles, three on each hand, at the same time.

"Blade Gale!" Ryuka boasted. Setting off with another sonic boom: Ryuka left behind a trail of destruction as she flew through the skies. The turrets and cannons of each ship desperately trying to hit Ryuka as she flew towards them. Zing! Ryuka effortlessly cut through each ship she flew to as she made her way to the flag ship. The larger the ship: the more she cut through them. Slicing apart the Egg Flappers that flew after her with her Scissor Blade

"Want to show them 'fashion week'?" Senketsu inquired as Ryuka flew along.

"Save it for a coupe de grace." Ryuka smiled. Turning sharply up; Ryuka blasted higher into the air, flying high above the fleet. A crimson aura engulfed her as she powered up. "Chaos..." Two red energy spheres appeared in Ryuka's hands as she held her arms out to the side, Scissor Blade holstered on her back. She swung her arms towards one another; thrusting them forward, energy spheres fusing together to form a larger sphere as Ryuka cupped her hands. "Flash!" Ryuka exclaimed. A red beam of Chaos energy surged from the sphere, thrusting forward and destroying a small group of ships as the beam destroyed one in the centre, the explosion and debri colliding with the ships around it. Each ship exploding in tandem. Ryuka grinned. "I love doing that... dad's move is just as fun too... hell, I love showing the doc up entirely." She muttered.

"Just like your father showing up his father..." Senketsu recalled.

"I still can't believe the original egghead has a son..." Ryuka commented.

"See, nothing is impossible. Only impossibility is impossible... don't, don't think about it..." Senketsu chuckled before sighing. The weapons of the fleet's flagship took aim. A barrage of laser blasts whisked past Ryuka. Ryuka quickly dodged the next barrage, flying out of the way.

"Oh right... what we're here for." Ryuka muttered. Ryuka blasted off for the flagship. Landing on the front end of the ship; Ryuka stood up from her crouched landing position, Senketsu reverting to his first form. The turrets and cannons turned to face Ryuka, reloading if they had too. On the other end of the deck, a hatch opened up: a squadron of Egg Pawns raising up from the dark below. Some held swords; others blasters, some even had shields with them, a few carrying RPGs. Ryuka rubbed her nose with a smirk, resting the Scissor Blade on her shoulder.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah... Fire!" A voice commanded, laughing madly. The Egg Pawns rushed forward as the ship's weapons unleashed their storm of projectiles. Ryuka grinned, chuckling to herself.

"Alright then... I'mma show you everything I got..." She muttered. Ryuka rushed forward. As one missile exploded before her; Ryuka jumped up, soaring over the explosion before homing attacking the 1st Egg Pawn in front of her. Tearing the robot apart, Ryuka rolled along the floor before jumping back up. Homing attacking from one Egg Pawn to the next: Ryuka made use of her Scissor Blade to slice her opposition apart. As shots raced past her, Ryuka sidestepped out of the way of a blast from one of the Egg Pawns. Ryuka ran for the shooter. With one powerful swing: she cut off its head. Jumping out from the midst of the horde, Ryuka holstered her Scissor Blade and cupped her hands to her right as she flipped around in mid-air to face the Egg Pawns below. She charged up her chaos energy. A blue sphere appeared in between her cupped hands, growing larger as she charged it up. "Chaos..." Ryuka thrusted her arms forward. A beam of blue chaos energy rushing out from her palms. "Lance!" Ryuka exclaimed, obliterating all of the Egg Pawns that were left. Landing back down; Ryuka flipped around and roundhouse kicked a Buzz Bomber Badnik into the barrel of a cannon, destroying both. Ryuka blasted off, running towards the command deck of the ship. Before Ryuka could reach the deck she was intercepted. The Egg Cerberus MK II crashing down in front of her. Ryuka skidded to a halt, chuckling as the 3-Headed robot roared at the intruder. Ryuka hopped from one foot to the next, punching the air a few times before stretching her legs. "Hey look, it has three heads... dad told me when he fought a mechanical dog, it only had one head... but yet 'the' egghead called it Egg Cerberus." Ryuka spoke to Senketsu.

"Heh, so the son may be a 'little' smarter than his father..." Senketsu muttered.

"I wonder what it's called?" Ryuka scratched her head.

"Go Egg Cerberus!" Eggman announced through the ship's speakers. Ryuka and Senketsu drifted their eyes/eye up to the command deck towering above and then back to the Egg Cerberus, all the while with a blank stare.

"Genius naming system..." Senketsu mumbled.

"At least he gets things correct... for now..." Ryuka responded.

"Give it time." Senketsu mused. The Egg Cerberus swiped at Ryuka. Jumping over its claw attack; Ryuka smirked as the arm of the mech swiped beneath her, Scissor Blade spinning around her wrist. Ryuka landed to the left of the Egg Cerberus, tightening her grip on her Scissor Blade. The Egg Cerberus roared at her as she looked up at it, her grin revealing her perfect teeth.

"Alright fido, let's go for a walk... come on, be a good boy." Ryuka taunted. The Egg Cerberus roared again, this time firing a laser blast from each of its three mouths. Ryuka dashed left and right, avoiding each blast before she jumped up and boosted into the mech's chest: knocking it high into the air. Landing on the Egg Cerberus' left head: Ryuka swiftly sliced it off before jumping to its right head. Tap-dancing for a few seconds to agitate the mech: Ryuka made it tear apart its own head with a miss-timed claw swipe as she jumped to its centre head. As the Egg Cerberus began to fall back down, Ryuka sliced through its centre head, opening it up for attack, before she jumped off and charged up a Chaos Lance: blue energy sphere appearing in between her cupped hands. Ryuka thrusted her arms forward. "Chaos... Lance!" She exclaimed, the blue beam blasting the Egg Cerberus to pieces. As the smoke cleared and rubble settled, Ryuka landed back down on the ship's hull: twirling her Scissor Blade around with confidence before resting it on her shoulder. She looked left and right, nodding and smiling. The smoke cleared completely. "Now, what can I do to wake myself up...? I'm still a little drowsy..." Ryuka rested her Scissor Blade on the ground, leaning on it and yawning. Senketsu looked up to her.

"Don't let your ego take over." He warned.

"What ego? I'm just speaking my mind: I want a real challenge is all..." Ryuka chuckled.

"Humph. Like when you were just a little girl on her first adventure?" Senketsu recalled. Ryuka smiled.

"Good times." She muttered. Eggman hovered down behind Ryuka in his Egg Mobile, Orbot and Cubot in the craft with him. He scratched his bald head in confusion, Ryuka was paying him no attention. "I wonder what I'll cook for dinner tonight? What would Juniour like actually? Wonder if he's feeling like exotic food today? I'll ask him when I get back, he's had breakfast anyway... and aunt Satsuki will feed him any snacks if he's peckish anyway." Ryuka spoke to herself. Senketsu's eye narrowed as he sighed, he knew Eggman was there. Eggman was still confused at the time. Maybe she didn't know he was there? The doctor grinned, activating his Egg Mobile's laser turrets. With the press of a button, Eggman opened fire. Laser blast after blast spewed out. Swinging around: Ryuka easily deflected each blast with her Scissor Blade. Jumping up faster than the eye could track, Ryuka reappeared before Eggman and his bumbling sidekicks. Cubot jumped into Orbot's arms as Eggman gulped, chuckling nervously. The Scissor Blade was at his neck. Ryuka chuckled herself. A single sweat drop rolled down the side of Eggman's face. Ryuka, whilst still holding her sword to the doctor's neck, took a seated position on the front edge of the Egg Mobile, twisting slightly to face her foes. Pulling out a lemon from hammer-space: Ryuka took a bite out of it as she stared at the trio. Eggman gulped again. "What's up, doc? Rabbit season over?" Ryuka mocked. Eggman held a button behind his back at the time.

"I... I... I wouldn't know... but Hedgehog season is just in!" Eggman pulled the button out to Ryuka, going to press it. Ryuka quickly snatched it from him and crushed it in her hand. Eggman's grin dropped, as did his hope. "Why are you so mean...?" Eggman whined.

"Why are you sky high?" Ryuka responded. Eggman raised an eye brow in confusion. Ryuka back flipped off of the Egg Mobile and at the same time kicked it into the air. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot all screaming like school girls until they were nothing but a twinkle in the sky. Ryuka landed and twirled her Scissor Blade around, smirking as she rested it on her shoulder.

"I'll get you next time, girl!" Eggman exclaimed as the twinkle shined bright in the sky. Ryuka opened her eyes and chuckled as Senketsu reverted back to his dormant sailor uniform state with a shining flash. Ryuka's hair reverting back to her normal style with her eyes going from grey to green again.

"You sound like a saturday morning cartoon villain, doc... no wonder my little boy can beat ya like that." Ryuka insulted Eggman as she clicked her fingers with a grin. The wind blew gently as the twinkle died away.

"Ryuka..." Senketsu spoke up.

"On it..." Ryuka floated up into the sky after raising both arms upward, Scissor Blade holstered on her back as she focused. She hovered there; above the flag ship with her arms risen over her, her eyes closed. "Everybody with a pure heart on Earth, who can hear me and are able: lend me your energy! Just a little is all I need!" Ryuka exclaimed. After a few seconds of waiting, the 1st few donations were recieved. Slowly but surely: a ball of blue energy formed over Ryuka. "Thanks..." The mother muttered as she opened her eyes with the last few donations pooling into the sphere. It was ready. "Chaos Bomb!" Ryuka screamed as she tossed the ball towards the flag ship, thrusting her arms down as the sphere raged forward. Contact! This was it: wrecking time. Ryuka smirked. She activated the Seki-Tekko and in a flash of golden power: reappeared wearing Senketsu in his Kisaragi form. Her hair now spiked upwards and colored bright gold; her eyes blood red and her skin tone just a bit lighter than before. Ryuka extended her right arm, aimed at the Chaos Bomb as it tore apart the ship below. She placed her left arm upwards, her index and middle finger making contact with her forehead. A sphere of blue chaos energy appeared in Ryuka's open palm, charging up. Ryuka smirked again. "It's been fun... but the show's over!" Ryuka thrusted her right arm further forward, grabbing her wrist with her left hand to steady her aim, and then fired a one-handed Chaos Lance at the Chaos Bomb: doubling its size and power. "Let's do this again sometime!" Ryuka winked as the flag ship exploded with immaculate force and power...


	2. Chapter 2

[Westopolis]

Ryuka pushed a shopping trolley down one of many isles of a shopping market deep in the bustling city of Westopolis, drifting her eyes left and right as she browsed for some supplies. Ryuka's metal guitar case was strapped over her shoulder: holding and hiding her Scissor Blade from the public. At the time, Senketsu also drifted his lone eye around too, ignoring his mild boredom as best as he possibly could by checking what he could find was in stock at the store. The wheels of the trolley squeaking ever so quietly as Ryuka pushed it along. The Mobian/Human/Life Fibre hybrid humming to herself as she stopped beside a refrigerator and pulled up the top of it to reach in and grab a few things. Placing packets of sushi, hamburgers and of course chili dogs inside her trolley. As Ryuka closed the top of the refrigerator and went to continue on her attention was caught by the sounds of a 'commotion'. Ryuka came to a halt, raising an eyebrow as she figured out was going on. Senketsu narrowed his eye. Leaving behind her trolley; Ryuka walked off towards the front of the shop, off to sort things out. As always.

"Now this is a shopping trip..." Senketsu muttered.

Two gunmen held everybody hostage who was currently at the front of the shop. A 3rd was ransacking the tills as his comrades kept everyone held down out of fear. The whimpering of a kid agitated one of the gunmen keeping the people under lockdown and when his threats only scared the child into a further fit: he shot out multiple lights hanging above to finally make the boy remain silent. The child's mother cradling him in her arms as she cowered on the floor. A till was thrown on the ground by the gunman ransacking after all that it held was a few coins. Ryuka frowned in the shadows as she watched from an isle. Her green eyes flashing red for a split second and catching one of the gunmen's attention, who promptly proceeded to alert his friends. The one ransacking quickly holted and pulled out a pistol as the other two aimed their guns: a shotgun and a TMP. Ryuka took a few steps forward.

"Wow... robbing the supermarket... the bank closed today?" Ryuka mocked with a growing grin.

"Stupid girl! You're dumb enough to insult guys like us?!" The 2nd gunman snapped.

"Oh no, you're incredibly peckish for some doritos... whatever will I do?" Ryuka retorted.

"Who are you anyway? Halloween ain't here yet, why you dressed in that? Ya gonna turn round to 'pick up something ya dropped', for us?" The 3rd chuckled.

"Ain't you the one dropping the soap in a few hours...?" Ryuka raised an eye brow with a chuckle of her own.

"You little... the hell are you thinking? I will shoot you!" The 1st barked. Ryuka's grin returned.

"Try me..." Ryuka pointed to her forehead. "Kids, cover your eyes." She followed up. The gunman with a pistol snapped and pulled the trigger, unleashing a bullet aimed straight for Ryuka's forehead. The bullet hit. Ryuka's head jolted back a little. The hostages screamed and looked away. There was silence. Ryuka hadn't fallen. The gunmen became unnerved, what was going on? Then... Ryuka tilted her head back forward. Nothing. The bullet hadn't even grazed her, it was just there: crumpled up. The gunmen all took a few steps back, trembling out of fear. "Huh... regular ammo is so lackluster... I didn't even have to power up to stop that thing." Ryuka mumbled to herself.

"Ryuka, there are hostages here..." Senketsu reminded.

"I know, that's why these idiots piss me off..." Ryuka took a quick second to glance at the frightened child in his mother's arms before she turned back to face her opposition. She slid the guitar case she carried off of her shoulder, kicking it open and pulling out her Scissor Blade. The gunmen raised their firearms but still trembled. "If there's one thing that annoys me... its those who threaten the weak and innocent..." Ryuka narrowed her eyes. The gunmen opened fire and Ryuka dashed forward at light speed. Cutting through every bullet and shell that came her way; before reaching the robbers and slicing apart each of their guns with one swing, not harming them though in the process. The gunmen stumbled back as Ryuka reappeared before them for a split second. She quickly holstered the Scissor Blade on her back and cracked her knuckles. One gunman went for Ryuka in a last ditch attempt to attack, blinded by fear and adrenaline. Ryuka grabbed his fist as he threw a punch before crushing it in her bare-hand. Karate chopping his neck, very lightly, Ryuka knocked out the 1st gunman with easw. The 2nd rushed in to help his buddy but Ryuka punched him in the gut and cut off his wind. "Shin... Shoryuken!" Ryuka delivered a rising uppercut to his chin as a follow-up, knocking him out cold. The 3rd gunman now backed up against the glass of the shop's window. Ryuka landed back down and cracked her neck. She raised her hand to the gunman, an open palm before him.

"High-five...?" He gulped.

"Down low..." Ryuka quickly responded.

"Huh?" The gunman raised an eyebrow.

"Too slow." And with that Ryuka gently flicked him on the head and sent the final robber crashing out of the window: out for the count. Ryuka turned around and widened her eyes. Everybody was staring at her. She pointed over her shoulder with an awkward smile. "Heh... misjudged my power there... how many Rings will that be? I'll pay for it once I'm done shopping..." Ryuka was met with a standing ovation, everybody clapping and cheering for her. "Guys..." Ryuka muttered.

"Let them have their moment..." Senketsu spoke up. Ryuka smiled.

"That was anti-climatic." Ryuka muttered as she glanced at the knocked out robbers. "I miss the Egg Fleet..." She sighed.

* * *

[Ryuka's House]

Deep in the wilderness, far from Westopolis but not too far the coast; deep in a forest region, with a mountain range in the distance a small building served as home for Ryuka and her son, Sonic Jr. The entire house was a large spherical white structure with only one floor but multiple rooms; the entry hallway, the living room, a kitchen behind the living room, a bathroom to the right of the living room and two bedrooms on the far left. One for Ryuka and one for Sonic Jr. Ryuka came flying down from the clear skies above on the Flying Nimbus she had inherited from her father. Jumping off the magical cloud with brown carrier bags, holding all that she had bought, in hand and landing in front of her household. The Flying Nimbus then flew off at over 800 MPH, disappearing into the distance as Ryuka walked up to the front door. Opening the door to the house; Ryuka was quickly greeted by her little boy, who had moved as fast he could upon hearing the door open, the 8 year old Sonic Jr greeting his mother as she arrived back.

In essence Sonic Jr was a near spitting-image of his world renowned grandfather, aside from a few minor discrepancies here and there. He shared the same trademark blue fur and spiky quills as Sonic, only having two cowlick spikes on his two bottom lower quills, with the same upright trio of bangs Miles 'Tails' Prower had, on his own forehead. He even had the same peach skin as his grandfather, visible on his arms, stomach, mussle and ears. His eyes' pupils however were still black: a trait of younger Mobians. At his age Sonic Jr stood at a height of 2 foot 5, making him a very small child. His right arm was in a sling at the time; bandaged up and in a cast, a result of a fight between Sonic Jr in his 'Super' form against Eggman Jr in his Egg Dragoon MK II, on the mystical 'Little Planet'. It was a tough battle... but with the help of his family: Sonic Jr had saved the day on his 1st 'true' adventure. Fittingly, due to his recovery period at the time the young Hedgehog was not dressed in his trademark gi, instead dressed in more casual attire. A white t-shirt with short blue sleeves that had his name written on the front, along with his trademark red SOAP shoes and white socks at the time. Ryuka bent down to kiss her little boy on the head after she closed the door behind her, Sonic Jr giving her a quick hug before his mother stood back up. Satsuki in the mean time had finally come out from the living room, following after Sonic Jr: who she had been babysitting since the morning. A quick favour for her niece, Ryuka. Satsuki folded her arms and smiled warmly as Ryuka stood back up, Satsuki's long black hair reaching past her shoulders. Satsuki herself was dressed in casual attire at the time, nothing more than a white shirt with dark blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers. Ryuka returned Satsuki's smile.

"Thanks for looking after him for me, aunt Satsuki." Ryuka spoke. Satsuki nodded.

"You had things to do, besides, I rather enjoy hanging out with the little rascal..." Satsuki continued to smile as she rubbed Sonic Jr's head, the youngster laughing as his bangs were messed about. Satsuki then patted him on the head before folding her arms again. The trio walked into the living room and Ryuka set her shopping bags down upon the table in front of the couch.

"So, do you want to stay for dinner, aunt Satsuki?" Ryuka inquired.

"I'd love to Ryuka but I have to leave for home soon and I wanna pay a visit to your mom and dad whilst I'm here, so I'm short for time. Some other time though." Satsuki replied. Ryuka nodded.

"I'll see you to the door then." Ryuka offered. Satsuki smiled and nodded.

"Bye junior..." Satsuki turned to Sonic Jr.

"Bye great-aunt Satsuki." Sonic Jr smiled back.

Sometime later. Ryuka closed her bedroom door behind her as she came out dressed in normal clothing, Senketsu having already hopped over to the couch and jumped up, taking a seat right next to Sonic Jr as he watched TV. Ryuka was now dressed in a light blue t-shirt, her name written on the front, with red shorts and a pair of white socks alone on her feet. Ryuka walked over to the couch, standing behind it and leaning behind Senketsu and Sonic Jr. Sonic Jr looked up and smiled, Ryuka smiling back.

"What'cha want for dinner anyway?" She asked. Sonic Jr rubbed his chin thoughtfully, running a few ideas through his head.

"Uh... I'm feeling 'exotic' today..." Sonic Jr admitted. Ryuka looked to Senketsu.

"Called it." She smiled. Senketsu nodded.

"Maybe... some sushi and stuff?" Sonic Jr followed up. Ryuka nodded.

"And... do you want your favorite, extra cheese, chili dogs for a snack later on?" She smirked. Sonic Jr's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the news of his mother bringing in his favorite food. Ryuka chuckled as Sonic Jr nodded as fast as he possibly could. "Alright, I'll get right on that for you... I feel like 'sushi and stuff', too.. but if you want it all, I'll just take some curry or something..." Ryuka followed up, patting her son on the head before heading off to get dinner started. Sonic Jr turned to Senketsu after his mother left for the kitchen.

"So what did you and mom do today Mr Senketsu?" He inquired.

"Oh we just took on an entire fleet belonging to the doctor, took on a small army... blew stuff up... fought robots." Senketsu recalled.

"Ooh... you're teasing me with cool stuff..." Sonic Jr frowned.

"Sorry kiddo, but you gotta rest up... you fought well though on Little Planet. Anyway, look on the bright side: at least it ain't your legs." Senketsu chuckled. Sonic Jr rubbed his chin as he thought about Senketsu's words.

"Yeah, I'd hate not too be able to run about..." Sonic Jr admitted, shivering at the thought. Senketsu nodded.

"Anyway, come on. What we watching junior?" Senketsu passed the young Hedgehog the remote, smiling. "Sit back, rest and enjoy TV: and your Life Fibres will do wonders with your Mobian healing factor. Your choice of TV." The Kamui followed up. Sonic Jr smiled back and nodded. Senketsu was the closest thing Sonic Jr ever had to a father. Ryuka never talked about his real dad. The weird thing was: Junior could tell his mother didn't harbour any bad feelings towards him... something must have 'happened' to the boy's father. But still, for a sentient sailor uniform, Senketsu was a damn good father figure.

"Thanks Mr Senketsu..." Sonic Jr smiled warmly as the Kamui patted him on the head.


End file.
